


天生牙 20

by suwei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwei/pseuds/suwei
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru, 犬杀
Kudos: 14





	天生牙 20

  
  
因为半妖的过度玩弄，天生牙不得已几次暴露于藤蔓监视之下。有惊无险度过后，在几番试探下，杀生丸意外地发现，结界不仅不具备控制天生牙的能力，甚至正是因为无法感受天生牙的活动，才会让藤蔓无头苍蝇般结界内部乱撞。

能够操纵铁碎牙令他沦落至此的控制力，却对同为妖刀的天生牙完全无效。杀生丸本能皱了皱眉头，被旁边的半妖用拇指捋平。他刚在几轮不知疲倦的欢爱中心满意足，现在看起来傻乎乎地窝在兄长身边乱摸。半妖的爱抚能给这具被情欲侵蚀的身体带来片刻缓解，杀生丸没有回避，只是心里盘算着自己的事情。

事实上在天生牙觉醒实体之后，就能够与其他的妖刀进行一定程度的交流，想必与铁碎牙程度更甚。只不过这个异常缓慢低效的过程在过去几乎从未有机会被杀生丸使用，但现在——

他透过天生牙端详着眼前另一柄同为父亲遗物的妖刀，未经变化的刀身插在地上，看起来破旧不堪。他曾经无比渴望过这股力量，即使后来终于能够把一切都释怀放下，孕育出属于自己的刀，杀生丸也一直相信着铁碎牙的能力。

犬夜叉把殷红的果实递到大妖嘴边时，才发觉对方神色游离。他不满地捏了捏那颗早就被自己蹂躏的可怜兮兮的乳头。杀生丸没有防备，被他掐得一颤，意识到抵在嘴边的东西后却没像先前一样抗拒，抿了抿唇顺着半妖的意思将果实吞下。他没必要自己增加多余的麻烦，更重要的是他也确实需要更多妖力来支撑天生牙的行动。

随着体内妖力缓慢恢复，缠绕在四周的藤蔓再次有了动静。杀生丸嗤笑，他甚至可以想象本体还无法自由行动的杂碎，企图靠着一点点汲取他的妖力，直到能够完全控制犬夜叉，最终将他们一网打尽的可笑美梦。

  
妖力的一部分被悄无声息地分流进天生牙体内。与杀生丸意料相符的是，在深入相与后天生牙的感知告诉他，铁碎牙似乎未曾受到过任何来自外界的操纵。

最终他们还是颇费了一番功夫才探明铁碎牙的意图，先前犬夜叉异常的行动也与此有关，大约因着妖刀与主人非同寻常的裙带关系，铁碎牙在敌人对犬夜叉高强度的控制下捕到了有用的线索。妖刀企图将主人从混沌中唤醒，可惜还是没抵过树妖异常强大的精神压制力。

在藤蔓再次吸收掉他的妖力后，扩散在犬夜叉眼中的阴翳果然更深了一层。半妖作弄在兄长身上的动静愈发不安分起来，指尖沿着侧腰抚摸到臀部，白皙的皮肤上隐约还有先前留下的红印子。他探进股缝之间摩挲被自己反复操过不知道几次的穴口，那里被开拓得很充分，碰到他的手指就顺从地吞进去。

犬夜叉指间还沾着果实留下的汁液，一番折腾下来，杀生丸很快就被他摸得有些难耐。被果实激起的情欲饥渴了许久，偏又得不到满足。可被藤蔓缠缚的双手不允许他帮自己解脱。杀生丸才平复不久的呼吸很快又急促起来，甚至在几度分心时开始无意识间微微翘起屁股迎合犬夜叉的动作。

好在天生牙的行动尚有一定程度的自主，没有被拖慢太多。这段算得上煎熬的时间，最终以铁碎牙传递来朦胧感知到的方位告一段落。回神时，杀生丸发现自己正羞耻地摆动着身体渴求半妖进一步侵犯。

见一直神色散漫的大妖怪终于好像意识到什么的样子停了动作，犬夜叉得意地凑到他耳边亲了一口。一直折腾着兄长的手也没闲着，取下一颗果实，看着嫩红翕合的蜜穴将它整个吃进去。

“又紧又淫荡啊，杀生丸。”他掰开对方的臀瓣，用指头戳了戳还淌着果子粘稠汁液的穴口。

私密部位被强行暴露出来供人观察和玩弄的耻辱，是和做爱完全不同的。其实即使犬夜叉不说，杀生丸也可以想象自己在半妖百般作弄下成了何等狼狈的模样。

但天生牙的消耗远比预想中更多，加上藤蔓先前贪婪过度的汲取，此时的杀生丸并没有太多抗拒的余地。

更令人恼火的是，身体异常的敏感没有因为疲乏得到丝毫减缓，哪怕已经耗尽了体力，仍会轻易被犬夜叉恶劣的挑逗激起反应。甚至因为操纵天生牙时持续紧张的状态，此刻一经松懈，在又被犬夜叉按着塞了几颗果实之后，倾覆而来的情欲几乎淹没理智。

犬夜叉松开钳制在他腰间的手时，杀生丸下意识扭动了一下腰肢，前面硬挺的阳物随着动作时不时碰到下腹。显然，束缚在性器上的东西，让原本就令他难耐的情潮变得更加磨人。

自打上次看到杀生丸在束缚中达到高潮时几近崩溃的表情之后，犬夜叉开始限制他射精，除了中间得到允许释放的几次之外，即使再情动，那涨得通红的肉棒也只能可怜巴巴地从铃口吐出一点清液。  
  
大妖怪压抑在强烈情欲中身不由己只能任他掌控的模样，让犬夜叉颇为赏心悦目。他一寸寸描摹杀生丸已经变得有些黏腻皮肤，果实的汁液和着体液从股间缓缓淌下去，绕着大腿留下了一圈显眼的痕迹。赤裸的双腿被他摸上去的时候，还在止不住颤栗。犬夜叉将兄长翻过身来，拉着两条长腿环在自己身侧。杀生丸的脚踝很细，腕部的骨突也格外明显，被三三两两的藤蔓纠结缠绕的身体满满留着叫人蹂躏过度的痕迹，看得犬夜叉又是一阵眼热。  
  
  
“就算是身为全妖的兄长大人也会有这副模样啊。”  
  
毫无征兆喷洒在耳边的热气让杀生丸冷不防一惊，随即听到到犬夜叉口中不同以往的称呼时，下意识眼皮一跳。和尊贵的大妖怪不同，身为半妖的犬夜叉极少会在交往中使用这样的称呼。在两人当下的处境下，这种突显身份的言辞，无疑成了莫大的羞耻。  
  
杀生丸默不作声，显然不想在这种时候把精力耗在和意识不全的半妖斗嘴上。但犬夜叉却不会就此作罢，握住杀生丸腿间被束缚已久的性器，在茎身处亲吻了一下，然后用指甲骚刮起顶端的开缝。脆弱又敏感的地方本就因情欲倍受折磨，此时哪经得起他故意玩弄。果不其然，没折腾两下，大妖神色已经开始松动，两人间一直维持的沉默也被几声撩动人心的呻吟打破。

这时候他又用同样的手法把玩杀生丸其中一侧乳头。酥痒和渴望让深陷欲望的大妖本能将头部仰起，把脆弱的脖颈毫无保留暴露给半妖。犬齿的尖角摩挲着的喉结，脑海中危险的叫嚣让杀生丸不由感到头皮发麻，过度刺激的眼泪不受控制在眼尾晕开。他微张着口喘息，像只奄奄一息的鱼用尽全力贴近水面想要汲取一点溶解的氧气。  
  
  
  
而天生牙在铁碎牙的启发下几经波折终于感知到了被隐藏在巨大结界中的另一个结界。在天生牙触靠近中央结界外围的时候，密布在杀生丸周遭的藤蔓明显开始有些不安和躁动，更加粗暴地攀了住大妖的身体，急不可耐地吸收他刚恢复起来的妖力。  
  
犬夜叉打量现在与平时高高在上的清冷模样截然不同的兄长，尤其是被藤蔓突然发狠摩擦过皮肤之后，全身都泛着淡淡的粉色，这样敏感而又美丽的身体即使仍在颤栗也无法拒绝他所给予的爱抚。杀生丸的样子看起来有点不知所措，被他一时兴起恶劣蒙在腰带下面的眼睛眨动着，在犬夜叉眼里似乎是因为藤蔓忽然的狂暴而陷入了不安。  


事实上影响杀生丸的是妖力前所未有的超负荷运转和流失。失去妖力保护的身体随着藤蔓贪婪的行径，变得愈发虚弱敏感，在视野一片黑暗中，犬夜叉每一次毫无征兆的挑逗，都反复刺激着他绷紧的神经。  
  
“看起来不错啊，杀生丸。”此时的犬夜叉已经谈不上什么善意，被妖血支配的意识在结界干扰下将欲望无限放大，使得他对杀生丸的态度无法成为牵绊，反倒是一种病态的占有欲令他陷入了极度兴奋。  
  
他掏出自己早就勃起的肉棒抵住杀生丸腿间的性器来回摩擦，不出意料听到对方喉咙里疲惫却夹杂着几许渴望的喘息。大妖怪向来冰冷沉稳的声线，就算这种时候也显得沙哑又克制，但听在犬夜叉耳朵里，却有种说不尽的甘美。  
  
像把神明拖进地狱。

硬邦邦的肉刃到杀生丸已经被弄得濒临崩溃时才终于挤进饥渴了很久的后穴，在里面不安分地乱顶。杀生丸能感觉到犬夜叉正隔着布料舔他的眼睛，湿热的触感让他不自觉动了动眼皮。犬夜叉立刻感觉到了，掐着哥哥的屁股又粗暴地上顶了一下。趁后面被顶得紧吸自己的功夫，犬夜叉吃奶一样啃他乳头，把整个乳晕都含进嘴里连舔带吸。

“唔嗯……”杀生丸有些难以克制地想要挣脱，结果动作间被磨搓到内里的敏感点，顿时浑身一软，没了力气，被犬夜叉牢按在自己的肉刃上。

大妖怪也只能忍受着弟弟粗野的力道一下又一下挨操，被顶得全无办法，埋在他肩窝里粗哑着嗓子喘息。扑打在半妖身上的热气急促又紊乱，汗水和津液把他的火鼠裘湿地乱七八糟。

直到犬夜叉把动作放慢了一些，杀生丸也用了好一段时间才从激烈到让他大脑一片空白的快感冲击下清醒过来，透过天生牙看到的视野也逐渐清晰。

杀生丸终于看到对树妖至关重要的结界里，如他所料正囚禁着一个年幼半妖的魂魄。


End file.
